Kirimi Tachibana
Profile Kirimi Tachibana is the daughter of the Mankai Company's former director, Yukio Tachibana. She has a passion for theater and used to act up on stage herself in the past, but gave up on acting once she realized that she just didn't have the talent for it. 6 years after her father disappeared, Kirimi returned to the Mankai Company to find it was about to be torn down, and after all of the chaos that followed, she took up her father's legacy and became one of the company's new directors in a last-ditch effort to save it. Personality Kirimi is rather mature, despite not looking her age. She is able to keep her cool and remain professional in situations where people are being rude to her (such as the many times she and the others are taunted by the God Troupe), even if internally she's cursing them and wants to give them a good punch. She's also very observant when it comes to other people, pinpointing their strengths and weaknesses or noticing subtle changes in their moods easily, but is usually at a loss when it comes to knowing what to do to actually help them. She tries her best though, and she's learning every day about how to be a better director. Kirimi can also be pretty chaotic in her own way, especially when it comes to her love for curry. Even a mention of curry is liable to send her off on a rambling spree, and if not for the presence of other willing cooks in the dorms, everyone would be eating curry every day for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Her lousy recruitment standards are another honorable mention. Plot Coming soon. Relationships [[Fuyumi Hanada|'Fuyumi Hanada']] - Kirimi's roommate and one of her fellow directors. Kirimi greatly appreciated that Fuyu jumped in and offered to help her save the theater. It was a huge relief knowing that she wouldn't have to be in this alone. The two girls then later become roommates by a draw of straws, and Kirimi learns that they have a lot in common. Fuyu's father was also a member of the original Mankai Company, and even though Kirimi's father is only missing while Fuyu's has passed away, she feels like she can relate to that empty feeling of not having a father around anymore. She also feels like she can confide in Fuyu for advice or about things that are bothering her, and always tries to be a reliable confidant in return. [[Kana Harukawa|'Kana Harukawa']] - Initially, Kirimi and Kana get off to a rocky start. Caught up in the heat of the moment and irritated by her remarks, Kirimi ropes Kana into helping her and Fuyumi save the theater, but later begins to regret it since pulling teeth would be easier than trying to get Kana to actually help in any way. Regardless, Kirimi takes all of her complaining and reluctance in stride, basically telling her "It was your remarks that got you in this mess, so buck up and deal with it." Later, when Kana finally starts to open up, she and Kirimi start to get along much better and their friendship becomes one filled with a lot of playful teasing. Himari Kaho - Idk yet. Banri - Problem Child #1. "Please stop pushing Juza's buttons, I'm begging you." Always trying to get Kirimi to play games that he plays so he can get free stuff for referring a friend. Juza - Her sweets-eating comrade. She doesn't mind playing the part of "annoying girl who dragged him into a sweets shop he definitely didn't want to enter" to help him uphold his tough guy image, especially if it means she gets treated to sweets in return. She really wishes he and Banri could just get along, but knows it's mostly Banri's fault for prodding him. Omi - "I can't believe Omi is already a better wife than I'll ever be." Kirimi jokingly feels inferior to him because of his cooking skills and the fact that most everyone prefers his cooking over hers (it wouldn't be like that if she'd just cook something other than curry for once), but really she's thankful for his calming presence, especially with how chaotic the rest of the Autumn Troupe can be. Taichi - At the time, the fact that he'd confessed to working as a mole for the God Troupe really upset Kirimi. All the things he did really stressed her out and could have actually ruined everything, but in the end she was proud of him for coming forward and now he's a valuable member of the family. He's always looking up to others and trying his best to be like them which she finds endearing, and she always has the urge to give him head pats. "Yuki's right, he really is like a puppy." Azami - Problem Child #2. Kirimi tries her best to direct his rebellious attitude towards Sakyo in a positive direction, but it doesn't always work out. She once accidentally overshared to him her woes about Sakyo always treating her like a child, which led to the both of them coming up with a "scheme" to make him eat his words. The scheme involved doing her makeup in a way that made her look more her age, and really only resulted in making Sakyo a bit flustered (which he took special care to hide from Kirimi), but Azami seemed proud of his handiwork. Since then, he's been Kirimi's go-to for skin care and makeup advice and he often offers to do her makeup for practice whenever she has to go to an important meeting or to another theater to help out. Sakyo - Kirimi was shocked to learn that she knew Sakyo when they were kids. She didn't remember this at all, and for a while she was sure he was just messing with her. But after watching his Portrait performance it all started to come back to her (including a lot of the more embarrassing things), and it wasn't long before her childhood crush on him started to creep back up on her as well. She wishes he wouldn't bring up their past so much. Not only is it embarrassing for her, but she wants him to see her as she is now instead of the child she used to be. Muku and Kazunari - Fellow Shoujo manga appreciators. Muku often tries to recommend new titles to Kirimi, but her tastes are a bit more on the simple side compared to his wild fantasies. Rather than a fantastical romance featuring a princely love interest who sweeps the protagonist off her feet, Kirimi prefers a good slow burn slice of life, usually featuring "childhood friends" or "the boy next door" tropes (wink). Kazunari's tastes align more with her own, so Kirimi enjoys talking with him about their favorite titles as well. The three can often be found sitting around the table reading manga and eating snacks. Will add more later~ Trivia - Kirimi often scolds the boys for feeding Kamekichi things he shouldn't eat and tries to make sure the bird stays on a proper diet, no matter how much he complains. Kamekichi likes to sit on her shoulder sometimes and talk her ear off while she does laundry. - The kanji in Kirimi's name are "霧(fog/mist)" and "美(beauty)" but her name sounds like "切り身" which usually refers to slices of salmon. Because of this, it's too easy to make jokes like "your name is Kirimi but you're obsessed with curry instead of fish?"